


I Kissed A Boy And I Liked It

by Mystik



Series: About A Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kind of AU, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another network party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Boy And I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written as present for Atsugari8. Lyrics from Katy Perry with a my own twist.

WB. WB Party. Jared couldn’t believe he was here again, after so many years. But he had reason to celebrate, right? After all, he was beginning a new phase of his life.

“That’s right my boy!” shouted Chad, walking next to him as they passed through the world of people. “New show, new life and hopefully a new haircut, okay Jare?”

“Fuck you Murray.” mumbled Jared, grinning full force.

 

He couldn’t complain, because his blond friend was quite right. He never felt something like when he auditioned for the role of Sam Winchester. He knew another guy was quoted for the same role, but when he got the part, he almost climbed his building and shouted for the world to hear. Since day one, he knew that the character was made for him. He just knew it.

“So, when you’re starting this new show…what’s the name again?”

“Supernatural,” said Jared, grinning even more. “We’re having a meeting next week, when I’ll make an audition with the candidates for the other character, Dean.”

“Yeah, but meanwhile…” Chad smirked sharply. “You know what we’ll do, right?”

Jared hugged Chad by the shoulders.

“Let’s get fucking wasted!!”

“That’s my boy, right there!”

Jared laughed out loud, following his friend to the bar.

* * *

“Such a shame you’re leaving us.”

“At least he’ll be back to sunny LA.”

“So true.”

Jensen smiled, raising his beer bottle.

“Stop being girls and celebrate with me. After you stole my part Tommy, it’s only fair.”

Tom laughed, raising his glass.

“Look at this way: if you were superman, you wouldn’t be Dean Winchester.”

“True.” echoed Mike, raising his glass as well.

Jensen nodded, clinking their drinks together in a toast.

“Now, now, Jenny-boy, besides drinking until you pass out, you must have something else in mind, right?”

The blond smirked, taking a swallow of his beer.

“It’s not everyday I have this main character in my hands and a network party to celebrate.”

Tom and Mike started laughing.

“Who’s the girl? Or should I say, who’s the guy?” asked Tom, winking.

“I don’t know…” Jensen snorted. “…yet.”

“That’s our boy, he’s growing up.” joked Mike, batting his eyelashes.

Jensen almost spilled his beer as he laughed.

* * *

Jared eyed the crowd, totally ignoring the eye fuck beside him. He wasn’t stupid; the moment Chad’s co-star, James Lafferty, stopped beside them, he knew his friend was getting laid. The gorgeous brunette introduced himself politely and five minutes later he and Chad were in their own little world. Lucky bastard.

Jared took another swallow of his beer when he heard a laugh echo through the place, even in that deafening music sound. He looked around and spotted the owner of the laugh, his heart going to his throat and his blood rushing south.

 

Goddamn that guy was a wet dream! He could cut himself in that jaw and those lips. Jared just could imagine what those plump, full lips, could do. That’s when the guy looked across the room, to him.

Jared froze on the spot, paralyzed by the most gorgeous green eyes he ever seen. The guy smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling and raised himself from the table where he was seated with his friends, coming his way. No, Jared wasn’t that lucky, besides he had a girl; a beautiful girl who wasn’t with him tonight and…

“Mind if I seat here?” came the lazy drawl, the velvet voice sliding like honey through his skin.

Jared bit his bottom lip, his body shuddering in all the right places.

“Sure, why not?” was the low reply.

* * *

He wanted that guy. Right fucking now. He wanted to bend him on the nearest surface and fuck him until he couldn’t seat for a week. It was too much to ask?

“So…when you’re gonna start your new show?” asked Jensen, smiling seductive. They had their heads together, talking in hushed tones since he joined the guy.

“Next week, I guess.” whispered Jared, his hazel, cat-like eyes never leaving the man’s face. How anyone could be so freaking gorgeous?

“So…” Jensen started, and then bit his bottom lip. Screw it. “Want to get out of here? Go to somewhere else…more privately?”

Jared swallowed dry. He looked around and notice, smiling faintly, that Chad and James had disappeared. He looked back at the Greek God beside him and extended his hand.

“I’m Jared, by the way.”

The blond laughed, the sound rich and arousing. He caught his wrist, the thumb sliding slowly on the pulse.

“Jensen.”

Jared gasped, his heart beating faster. Jensen smiled sharply, approaching him. He stared at those hazel eyes, licking his red, red lips.

“The things I’m gonna do with you…”

Jared could come with that voice alone.

* * *

Jensen was quite surprised they made it through the door. No, really. He thought he wouldn’t have the control to it.

They laughed against each other’s mouths as they kissed heatedly, rubbing against each other. Jensen pushed Jared further against the wall, his hands trying to take his shirt off without stopping the kiss on those lips.

“Hey Jen…wait…wait.” moaned Jared, finishing the kiss, his lips red and swollen.

“What?”

Jared just smirked at the annoyed tone and pushed him away lifting his own shirt and dropping on the floor.

“Shall we take this to the bed? I remember you saying you were going to do a lot of things with me.”

Jensen laughed low and aroused before gripping Jared by his belt, pushing him to the door of his presidential suit. They ended up there since it was closer and…oh well, Jensen was a hedonist, sue him.

 

Jensen pushed Jared and the young man fell on the mattress, bouncing a little. He laughed, the sound rich and warm, as he splayed his legs. He was skinny, but beautifully so. Jensen could imagine how he would look if he worked out a little.

“God, you’re so fucking hot.”

Jared bit his bottom lip, gripping the sheets beneath him. His eyes grew dark when Jensen took his shirt off and started to unbuckle his belt.

“Take everything off.” Jared whispered, low, dark.

Jensen chuckled.

“Right back at you.”

 

They finished undressing in silence, the only sound were of the clothes being thrown around the room and their heavy pants. When they were finally naked, they took their time appreciating each other. Jared licked his lips, his mouth watering when he stared at Jensen full cock, the head glistening with precome. Jensen arched his eyebrow, smirking when he reached himself and gave a slow, languid stroke.

“Like what you see?”

The lazy, honeyed drawl made Jared shiver all the way down to his toes. Jared spread his legs further apart. His big hand moved downwards, playing with his balls, making him hiss. If he wasn’t half drunk, he wouldn’t be even dreaming about doing this.

“I would like better if that was inside me.”

The answering growl made his cock twitch. From there on, Jensen practically pounced him, and Jared moaned with the hotness of that body holding him down.

“You’ll be the death of me Jared.”

“What a way to go.”

Jensen laughing, the sound being swallowed by the young man as they kissed again, groaning when their cocks rubbed together for the first time without any clothes.

Jared slide back towards the headboard, bringing Jensen with him, the kiss never ending. His hands reached and caressed each piece of available skin while he felt as Jensen rummaged through the bed drawer, minutes later picking up the bottle of lube and some condoms.

“Hurry up.” whined Jared, kissing and biting his jaw.

Jensen groaned, horny, opening the lube and coating his fingers, quickly reaching Jared hole, pushing one finger in. Jared moaned greedily, impaling himself on that finger.

“Not your first time, uhn?”

“It’s been…a while,” mumbled Jared, his cock twitching against Jensen’s. “God, you can give me more, I can take it.”

Jensen licked at the corners of his lips as he used a second finger, his silver ring bumping against the hot skin. Jared grunted before moving in time with Jensen fingers, his thighs spreading wider.

“Such a little slut Jay.” whispered Jensen.

“Enjoy while you can. This little slut if gonna jerk off alone if you don’t hurry up.”

“Are you always this impatient?”

“Since little kid.”

 

Jensen laughed, before withdrawing his fingers. Two would have to do, because he was almost exploding. He opened the condom, putting on himself and slicked his cock. Jared caught his wrist, stopping him. Then, he caught his cock, guiding it to his entrance. Jensen hissed, rubbing the head against the wet, red hole, before forcing himself in. Jared arched his head, baring this throat, as he felt inch by delicious inch entering him. When finally Jensen was all the way inside, Jared clawed at him with his short nails, growling.

“Move.”

 

From there on it was basic instinct. Jensen used his hands as leverage to move inside Jared, his face millimeters from Jared’s face. The young man moaned louder and louder, raking his back, leaving his marks.  
The blond never felt such need, such connection with anyone like that. They clicked the minute they saw each other and in a network party, of all places. Life was funny.

“Jen…God, you feel so good.”

“Fuck, so tight Jay…”

Jared mewled one last time before he came, his cock rubbing and spurting the thick, white liquid against Jensen abs. When Jensen felt that body clamp down on his cock, his vision grayed around the edges just before he came.

* * *

“So?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“I’m not asking about the kiss, I’m asking about the fuck.”

Jared laughed with Chad’s blunt words. He blushed as he remembered how they practically cuddled on the bed, talking more after the first round. They kept the subjects to a minimum of personal level, both knowing with was just for the night. And then, they proceed to fuck some more. Jared never knew a tongue could do something like that.

“Earth to Jared.”

The young man blinked, taking a sip of his coffee. Chad crossed his arms.

“So?”

“It was fucking awesome. And it’s over.” Jared said, before his friend could get too excited about his night.

 

It wasn’t as if they were going to meet each other. Jensen said he was working in Vancouver, finishing some project. LA was a long way to Canada.

But damn it would be good to see him again.

“Let’s keep this between us, right Chad?”

“My lips are sealed.”

Jared smiled, taking another sip. Last night was just that; last night.

_**This was never the way I planned, not my intention.** _   
_**I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion** _   
_**It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.** _   
_**I'm curious for you, caught my attention.** _   
  
_**I kissed a boy and I liked it,** _   
_**the taste of his cherry lips** _   
_**I kissed a boy just to try it,** _   
_**I hope my girlfriend don't mind it.** _   
_**It felt so wrong,** _   
_**it felt so right.** _   
_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.** _   
_**I kissed a boy and I liked it.** _

****

****

 

  
**_  
_**THE END


End file.
